Trapped by time!
by sweetlee
Summary: This is the editted down version of 'Trapped by Time' that Octavia Delitian had saved and kindly sent to me; standing on the basis that Jeta and Bevier did not confess their feelings so early... it is still a wip and you never know i may finish it someday


AUTHOR: Sweet Lee

RATING: oh let's say Pg-13

SYNOPHSIS: A rewrite of my already completed Seaquest universe/Tamuli crossover. I decided to rewrite it and take it in another direction that is based on the idea that Jeta and Bevier did not tell each other their feelings so early in the relationship but ended up married anyway. Would they find a way to share their true feelings or would they be stuck in a marriage of convenience with each other convinced that the other was not interested :P

Disclaimer. I own nothing except for Jeta Walker. Don't sue all I own is two fat cats and a few beaten up copies of books :P

Note: This works on the fact that Sir Sparhawk world is in fact ours - just several thousand years ago and that he himself is a common legend. Kind of like King Arthur

Lieutenant Jeta Walker sighed heavily as she stared out of the window of her Pearl Hotel her mood as stormy as the weather outside as she contemplated her current situation – she was stuck in a sterile, empty hotel room for the next three whole weeks with no iota of a notion of how to fill them as the events that had led to her being stuck in said hotel had all happened so fast that her head was still spinning and she could not believe that it had just been that morning that Commander Scott had turned up at her quarters with the 'good news' that she was to be given three weeks leave; starting right then and there. It had taken a few seconds to sink in but as soon as it had Jeta had quickly begun to throw out every possible line of excuse known to man of why she couldn't possibly take the mandatory leave the UEO insisted their officers take every year and which she had managed to miss for the last year and a half ever since her break up with her ex fiancé and her subsequent burial in her work.

She hadn't even realised it had been 18 months since her last leave until Scott had turned up at her quarter, with the good news and try as she might she had not been able to get out of it, and boy had she tried. In the end her commanding officer Captain Brinkley had all but wrestled her into the launch that had taken her away from the 'Trinity' and her beloved work while at the same time giving her strict orders to enjoy her time off.

Something she doubted would happen. Not when all of her friends were either on the ship or on other ships and that fact depressed her even more – she was stuck on a beautiful island with absolutely nothing to do and absolutely no one to do it with. It wasn't even like she could even fly out and visit any friends as all her 'military' friends were on active duty either on a base or on a sub or ship and she had long since drifted away from her last 'civilian' friend.

The sea tended to be a hard master and there had never seemed to be any time to maintain her high school friendships since she had joined WestPoint academy straight after graduation. It had just been easier to make new friends, friends who understood her desire to serve her country and who didn't just see her joining the Navy as a silly rebellion of a rich man's daughter.

Jumping as she heard a knock at her hotel room door, Jeta pulled a face and peeled herself off of the window seat she had been occupying and walking over to the door she pulled it open to reveal a concierge dressed in a smart red uniform.

Smiling at her the concierge offered up a cream coloured envelope "This just came for you Lieutenant Walker"

Smiling back at the handsome young man she accepted the envelope he was offering with a soft "Thank you".

Having handsomely tipped the man Jeta closed the door behind the departing concierge and walked back into the room even as she turned the envelope over in her hands as she silently what it contained and who had sent it – after all except for her friends and colleagues on the 'Trinity' who else knew she was staying here at the Pearl Waldorf and not at sea where she belonged?

"Oh well only one way to find out" She muttered to herself and ripping the envelope open took out matching cream stationery and read:

_Dear Lieutenant Walker _

_It has come to my attention that you have some time spare and not much too fill it. _

_Knowing your fascination with ancient history -especially the Sparhawk saga I have enclosed a ticket to the new Sparhawk and companion museum that opens tomorrow. _

_Enjoy _

_A friend. _

Jeta frowned thoughtfully as she stared at first the letter and then at the ticket in her hand as she wondered what friend?

Thinking hard for a second then bursting into laughter as soon as the obvious hit her - she had rung her ex fiancé James Brody after arriving to let him know that she had been given leave and to tell him what hotel she was staying at and no doubt after listening to her complaining about having nothing to do for one day let alone three weeks for over an hour Brody had once again come to her rescue and organised something he knew she would enjoy. Hell, he had probably hopped onto the Internet as soon as they had hung up.

Rolling her eyes even as she began to smile broadly, Jeta shook her dark head in amusement as she wondered why she hadn't of thought of this obvious answer straight off, after all this was so like him, thoughtful and sweet.

.  
Smiling and looking at the cream coloured ticket Jeta said out loud "Thanks Brody, at least I now have something to do to kill a day"

The next day dawned with blue skies and beautiful and Jeta woke up early, eager to go explore the new museum and after eating a quick breakfast and taking an even quicker shower, Jeta stood in front of the full size mirror in her room's walk in robe as she scrutinized her entire wardrobe, small as it may be, as she tried to decide what to wear to the museum and flicking through her clothes discarding some and considering others she pondered the advantages of wearing an uniform most day's - at least it didn't take her an hour to get dressed usually!

Finally in exasperation of how long it was taking her to get dressed Jeta pulled out the first thing that fell to hand -a short blue miniskirt and deciding it was good enough she quickly teamed it with a midriff baring yellow halter top then grabbing a pair of strappy pair of blue heels to complete her outfit Jeta quickly turned around to scrutinize herself in the mirror. Nodding once at the reflection staring back at her form the mirror. - she was dressed summery enough for the beautiful blue skyed day it promised to be - and walking over to grab the ticket from the dresser where she had placed it the previous evening she set out for the museum.

It had turned out to be a good day. The museum had turned out to be a complete and surprisingly large reproduction of the ancient city of Cimmura with a royal Palace, Smithy, Inn's and most importantly chapterhouse. To complete the atmosphere the employees were all clad as ancient Cimmuran's and everywhere she looked she saw fake knights, couriers and church soldiers as well as peasants, merchants and nobles.

Closing her eyes for a minute Jeta could almost imagine Sir Sparhawk riding down the cobbled street on his way to the palace to see his wife Queen Ehlana!

She had explored most of it - The rose street inn, the palace, the blacksmith shop and bakery, and had been impressed with the realness of it all - each place looked like she had imagined it would back in her younger years when she had been obsessed with the Sparhawk Odyssey before her Naval Career took over her life and she had, had to drop many of her interest, ancient history included.

She hated to admit it but she was having so much fun, she had especially enjoyed the re-enactment of a fight between Sir Sparhawk and his companions and some Church Soldiers and mentally she made a note to find a way to thank Brody for this thoughtful gift.

Now all she had to do was explore the chapterhouse, which she had been saving for last as the Pandion Order and especially the knight Sparhawk had always been one part of history that had fascinated her since she had first taken ancient history in high school and so it was with a bounce in her step that Jeta approached the towering, imposing building that was a faithful reproduction of the original Pandion Chapter House and was met by a faux knight who guided her through the traditional plea for entry that Sir Sparhawk himself would have had to of gone through.

Having successfully gained entry to the chapterhouse Jeta paused as she looked around the courtyard she had walked into from the drawbridge and even her military training could not suppress the wide grin that spread over her face as she stood off to one side as she let other tourist's past her as she silently wondered what she should explore first - perhaps the stables or the training fields or maybe even the preceptors office, not able to make up her mind Jeta watched for another moment as tour guides dressed, as knights in chain mail with robes covering them just like the ancient Pandion would of worn, guided families and other tourist around the building around her..

As she was still trying to come to a decision over which part of the chapterhouse to go to first a handsome young 'knight' stopped in front of her and asked, "Can I be of any assistance My Lady"

Making up her mind Jeta replied, "I guess I'd like to see the preceptor office"

Bowing gallantly the knight said "Then allow me to guide you there"

Following the knight across the courtyard and up a flight of stairs to the tower above Jeta stopped mid step and closed her eyes, if she tried hard enough she could imagine she was on her way to meet Sparhawk himself.

Opening her eyes and silently laughing at her little fantasy Jeta went to take another step but her foot slipped and she felt herself falling backwards desperately trying to find something to grab onto to stop herself falling Jeta clutched at thin air as she felt herself falling back down the stairs hitting the bottom with a loud thump.

And everything went black.

Opening her eyes Jeta could hear unfamiliar voices speaking but as she tried to locate their owners she found herself forced to shut them again as she fought off a wave of nausea, dizziness and pain

"How did she get in here? The knights at the drawbridge swear they let no lady pass" a commanding voice demanded.

"I doubt she is a lady. No lady would dress in such attire" another deep masculine voice chipped in

"Bevier is right, maybe one of the knights sneaked her in from a brothel" a third voice added his opinion.

"That is probably it" the first voice decided "Well when she awakes maybe the whore can tell us who paid her so we can discipline him

Her eyes snapping open in sudden disbelief as what she had just heard being said registered in her mind, Jeta quickly sat up even as her military training forced her to make a complete appraisal of her surrounds and she quickly realised she appeared to be lying on some kind of hard cot in a stone walled, bare room that was currently also being occupied by four men she had never seen before, men who were dressed in chain mail and robes just like her guide even if these outfits seemed a bit more realistic for some reason then her guides had.

Not seeing any present danger Jeta ignored the sudden wave of nausea it caused and swung her bare legs over the side of the cot and stood up "Who the hell are you calling a whore. I'm not a whore; I'm a lieutenant in the UEO navy. Who the hell are you people anyway and where's my tour guide

She watched as four tall men turned around to face her with looks of disbelief on their faces.

One she noted towered above the rest with long blonde hair and moustaches.

Another was tall and slender with broad shouldered, curly black hair and a handsome face.

The third was just as handsome as the second but blonde with piercing blue eyes

_/Brad Pitt eat your heart out/_ Jeta could not help thinking.

But it was the fourth that really got her attention not that he was handsome no - he was tall and broad much like the others but with a beaten, weathered face and at some point somebody had broken his nose.

In fact if Jeta had been at all a delusional type of person she would of sworn he was... nah, she shook herself mentally, she must of hit her head harder than what she thought

While Jeta assessed them the tall broken nosed man walked over to her and asked in a gruff but kind manner "Who are you did you say"

Tossing back her hair and crossing her arms across her front she replied "I told you I'm an UEO officer, Lieutenant Jeta Walker to be precise of the Trinity" breaking off to toss an angry stare at him - she hadn't quite forgotten the whore comment - Jeta repeated "And like I asked before who are you people?"

"My name is Sparhawk" The weathered face man replied "Sir Sparhawk to be precise. And these are my friends Sir Ulath, Sir Berit and Sir Bevier and may I ask what you are doing in a Pandion Chapterhouse?"

Nausea rose in her throat as Jeta stared at them in horror. They couldn't be serious could they? They just had to be taking this role-playing a little bit too far even if they certainly looked the part.

Feeling the rather large bump on her head she came to the conclusion that she must of hit her head way harder than she had first estimated and turning away from the man claiming to be Sir Sparhawk she went to look out a nearby window to calm herself for a second.

But as she looked out of the small window instead of the small fake township that should of greeted her, a much larger much more realistic unlovely grey city rose up to met her eyes.

Turning away from the window and shaking in disbelief she looked at the four - real? - Knights in front of her - all of who was watching her warily, Jeta swallowed as the nausea she had been feeling since she had woken up increased as well as the pounding as her head.

"Not possible" Jeta whispered even as black dots began to dance in front of her eyes and the pounding in her head increased as the waves of nausea that had been washing over her since she first awoke begun to rise and threaten to drown her. Before she could take a single step Jeta slumped to the ground only just being caught by Sir Berit before she hit it once more.

Opening up her blue eyes Jeta looked around the room she had once again woken up in and this time without the four large strange men in it she was able to appraise it more thoroughly. It was rough to say the least with a hard, lumpy cot for a bed, unfinished walls and a wooden stool on which was home to an earthenware jug of water and a matching mug.

Sitting on the bed Jeta shook her head, steadfastly ignoring the pounding of the headache her fall had caused, as she tried to comprehend what had just happened to her. Was she really in Elenia - in Cimmura itself or was she even now lying unconscious in Pearl, safe in a hospital bed and this was all just a dream – one of those horrible nightmares you found yourself trapped in aware you are dreaming but unable to awake from.

Because it could not be true, it was impossible to even think that she had somehow fallen back through the depth of time and into ancient Cimmura, with nearly 900 hundred years separating her from her true time – after all everyone knew that time travel was just a myth, a fantasy woven by some of the best sci –fi and fantasy writers for fantastic tales.

But that was all they were ever meant to be tales not reality.

Unable to lie down for one more moment Jeta ignored the pain in her head and stood up on shaky legs clutching at the rough wall for support as she walked towards the window determined to recheck the view to see if this had all just been a cruel trick someone had been- was still – playing on her.

/Please let it be a hoax/ Jeta mentally pleaded even as she forced herself to look out the window.

Unfortunately what appeared to be ancient Cimmura was still there. Taking a deep breath Jeta leant against the wall and giving herself a hard pinch on the arm she turned back to the window to look again.

The view was still the same. Damn it.

Pacing the room she tried to decide whether or not to leave the safety of her present situation or to leave and… and what?

If what her eyes were telling her were true, then she was a modern day Dorothy in Oz.

Her world no longer existed. She had nowhere to go. No money. No future. No past that could easily be explained without her being hauled off to the nearest loony bin.

After all what were the chances Jeta asked herself silently that the knights outside her door would even believe her incredible story she could just see it now;

/_Hi my name is Jeta Isobel Walker. Where am I from you ask? Oh America - it won't actually be discovered for another 650 years or so but hey what can I say I was born and bred in the good old U.S of A. What do I do? Well I'm a lieutenant in a navy you never even heard of and won't even be formed for nearly another millennium.  
_  
Yeah, sure they'd swallow that. Not.

Her situation suddenly crashed down on her and she sank down on the edge of the hard cot. She was stuck in a barbaric time where kings ruled with absolute authority, class segregated people and most women were classed as chattel.

Looking down at the miniskirt and brief halter top that clung to her 5"11 curvy figure Jeta closed her eyes and shook her head, no wonder those knights thought she was a whore - the clothes she wore probably wouldn't make even decent undergarments in this era.

She certainly couldn't walk down a street looking like this safely - god knows the propositions she would get. She was after all in a time where any woman who was classed as 'loose' was fair game. Sexual freedom for both sexes wouldn't hit for nearly a thousand years. For the first time in a while Jeta had doubts about her ability to protect herself

As a Navy SEAL she had gone through rigorous battle and endurance training under the harshest of conditions and had passed them with flying colours. She had been trained to make and use all types of explosives. She was also a damn near perfect shot with most firearms, was skilled in the art of fighting with knives and was also highly trained in several forms of martial art including karate, judo and kung fu.

But as highly trained as she was she had to admit with no connections and no money she was basically stuffed.

Lying back on the cot Jeta buried her face in the scratchy pillow and tried to come up with a solution to her problem.

Sitting around a table Sparhawk, Ulath and Bevier were discussing the aforementioned lieutenant having left Sir Berit to guard Jeta's door.

"Sparhawk, you heard her" Sir Ulath shook his head "She claimed to be a Lieutenant of a navy that I have never heard of and probably doesn't even exists. The poor girl has to be crazy. She is an Elene and no Elene woman is a warrior or a sailor.

His face troubled Bevier had to agree, "You saw the clothes she was dressed in no sane, normal woman would dress in that attire"

As he began to reply Sparhawk was interrupted by a knock on the door "Enter" he bellowed.

A young novice came into the room clutching Jeta's yellow backpack "Sir Sparhawk I thought you should have this it belong to your guest"

Taking the unusual bag from the novice Sparhawk thanked him and watched as the boy left the room then turned his attention to the bag in front of him.

Turning it around in his hands he examined it closely "I wonder what kind of material this is" he asked aloud "I have never seen anything like it" looking at his fellow knights he asked, "Should we examine it contents? It may help us determine who the girl is"

Quickly exchanging a curious look both Bevier and Ulath nodded

"Yes" Sir Bevier nodded thoughtfully "It might give us the answers we are looking for"

Dumbfounded the three knights looked at the items piled up in front of them, they were things the knights had never seen before!

There was a small silver box with funny rubber things connected to it. A shiny red rectangle shape boxes with numbered buttons on it. A book that contained drawings that were more lifelike that any of Talen's paintings and a wallet that contained money that none of them had ever seen before not to mention strange pieces of materials with unfamiliar faces and numbers printed on them and a small hard card made of yet another strange material called VISA.

But most shocking was a small square card of paper currently located in Sparhawk's hand. It was encased in a strange bendy material and had the name Jeta Isobel Di Moro Walker on it as well as one of those strangely lifelike pictures.

The picture on the card looked exactly like the mystery girl upstairs.

But that was not the only strange thing about it; there was also a date on the card a date that was 900 years in the future.

May 21, 2121 to be exact.

The knights exchanged amazed looks an shook their heads in wonder

Trying to comprehend what he was seeing and failing Sir Ulath turned to his fellow knights and asked "Does this make any sense to either of you"

Sir Bevier just shook his head his dark eyes lost in thought as he stared at the items in front of him.

Sparhawk frowned in concentration and looking at the card in his hand replied "No but I think we need help. And I know who can provide it"

Walking away from his friends he started to mutter out the words of the secret summoning accompanying it with the matching hand movements

/_Yes/_came the somewhat cranky reply to his call

"Aphrael" Sparhawk said, "I think we have a situation

Materializing in the room where a slumbering Jeta lay sleeping peacefully, Aphrael looked at the sleeping girl and frowned - she was definitely getting weird sensations where this seemingly innocent girl was concerned.

She had only felt like this once - when she had encountered the warriors Cyrgon had raised from the past, yet this did not feel quite the same.

Shaking her head Aphrael concluded she would have to go talk to Sparhawk and the other knights to put this puzzle together

Taking a finally look at the sleeping girl Aphrael went to find her father.

Aphrael sat at the desk in Sparhawk's office. Looking at the objects in front of her - the same objects that had dumbfounded the three knights - Aphrael shook her head and tried to put together what the knights had told her to what she herself had felt radiate off the girl "This was all in the bag that the girl had on her back"

Nodding his head Sparhawk replied "All of it"

Looking at the knights in amazement Aphrael blurted out the conclusion she had come too "Time travel - the girl must of travel back in time"

Looking confused Sir Ulath argued "But didn't you say that was impossible - that no one could reach into the future?"

Smiling Aphrael agreed, "Yes no one can reach into the future - it hasn't happen yet but you can reach into the past or apparently send someone to the past. Someone in Jeta's future must have been responsible for sending her here

"If that's true" Ulath argued further "Than how come Zalasta or Azash didn't return himself to his past and change the future to his benefit"

"Because" Aphrael retorted tartly "It would take more power than one god holds - in fact it would take more power than a thousand gods hold"

Bevier his face showing his confusion wondered, "Then who would have the power to do this deed"

Her face serious once more Aphrael frowned "I have no idea except for the Bhelliom or Kael I know of no one with that sort of power"

"This girl must have some serious enemies to have this done to her"

Meanwhile back in Jeta rooms she was once more alert.

Pacing the room once more she desperately tried to come up to a solution to her problem that would find her back home and safely tucked up in her nice safe bed! But having racked her mind for the last 10 minutes she, unfortunately for her, still couldn't think of one!

Stopping her pacing to contemplate the options that were left open to her Jeta decided she had to open the door and face the knights that were outside of it. After all there was no way that she could stay in here forever.

Anyway she reasoned - they were church knights and would probably be able to help her - at least they would probably not hurt her. She was sure she had read somewhere they had regulations against that sort of thing; Chivalry and all of that crap.

Summoning up all of her courage Jeta walked to the door and opening it stepped outside.

Turning to close it she felt someone standing near her and turned to face the young knight with piercing blue eyes - Sir Berit if she remembered correctly.

Staring at him she noted that the history books had not noted that he was this handsome with those piercing blue eyes, looks that would make a Hollywood movie star envious and tall broad shouldered muscular body.

Shaking off that thought she tried to think of what she should say without sounding so insane that she would end up being carted off to the Looney bin.

Lost in thought she started to chew on her lip nervously uncharacteristically lost and not knowing what to do.

She was definitely out of her depths

Berit was getting bored at the door it seemed their guest had no plans of making an appearance again tonight and he was just contemplating asking a novice to send a message to Sparhawk asking him what he wanted him to do when the door opened and the girl appeared

Startled Berit turned to look at her and his mind went blank as he looked at her.

She was definitely beautiful with long black hair, high cheekbones, luminous midnight blue eyes and a full mouth. She was also barely dressed with her tall - very tall he noted silently - slender body clad in only a thin yellow top that was cut scandalously low and clung to her every curve even while showing off her stomach while the rest of her outfit consisted of a scandalously small scrap of blue material that Berit could only supposed was meant to be a skirt but did nothing to cover her long shapely legs.

Realising he was staring and that it was impolite to stare especially at a semi naked women he averted his eyes to a spot above her head and mumbled "My lord Sparhawk request a word with you if you wouldn't mind"

"Of course" Jeta replied, "Lead the way"

Suddenly realising that he could not lead her through the chapterhouse dressed as she was - it was a miracle no one saw her the first time - Berit began to think fast and then shrugging off the robe that was covering his mail shirt handed it over to Jeta "Here put this on so that no one notices your uh unusual outfit.

Smiling at his diplomacy Jeta shrugged herself into his robe and tying the sash together to close it said "Well I guess we better get this over and done with" and following him she let him guide her towards her destiny

They were all gathered around the same table the knights had been sitting at while they had been discussing their surprise guest.

Staring at the four knights and the little girl, who had been introduced to her as the child goddess Aphrael (something she doubted being an confirmed atheist and not believing in gods or goddess yet upon hearing this the little girl had not gotten offended in fact she had just smile and had betted Jeta that she could change her mind) in front of her Jeta tried to process what they had just told her; that they believed her and she hadn't even had to try to convince them that she was not crazy.

Shaking her head she said in a shocked voice "Of everything I expected you to say that was not one of my options"

Smiling Aphrael laughed, "I gather you didn't expect to be believed"

Shrugging off her shock and laughing, Jeta tossed back her long black hair and shrugged "Would you. I mean it's just happened to me and even I don't believe this is really happening." Smiling through her confusion Jeta added "I mean you guys are meant to be in my history books not standing in front of me"

Smiling Berit agreed "It must be very confusing for you"

Smiling back at him Jeta nodded "You have no idea"

Looking at the two of them Aphrael decided it was time to get the discussion back on track "So how did you get here Jeta" the child goddess queried.

Frowning Jeta thought back on the recent events that had led her to this room "I have no idea. I was on leave from my ship the 'Trinity' and had been sent an anonymous invite to the new museum township of Cimmura that was opening in Pearl" tapping thoughtfully on the table in front of her she added "I've always had an interest in ancient history and decided to go the next day. So to make a long story short I was nearly finished the tour - all I had left was the chapterhouse which I was in the process of touring with a guide dressed as a knight who was escorting me up to the preceptors office when I slipped on a step and fell backwards and hit my head" Turning to face the knights she added "I guess that's when you found me"

Her brow furrowed deep in concentration Aphrael asked, "Do you have any idea who sent you the tickets?"

Shaking her head Jeta replied "Not definitely. Hardly anyone knew I was on vacation - It had been a spur of the moment decision by the captain. You see I had managed to duck my mandatory leave for a while and he decide I should take it as he thought I was overworking myself." Nibbling her bottom lip in thought Jeta added "I did think it might have been James Brody my ex- fiancée though who sent me the ticket; he knew what a history buff I am and I had rung him the previous night to let him know that I was on leave. I thought he might of heard of the new museum and after listening to me whinging about how bored I was going to be sent me a ticket - it's the sort of thing he's done in the past"

Leaning in closer Ulath asked "Does this James Brody have any reason to want to hurt you? Did you break off the engagement against his wishes?"

"No it was an mutual decision" Jeta replied "We had been dating through the years we spent in the academy and our SEAL training and had gotten engaged in our last year at the academy. But after finishing our SEAL training we were stationed on different ships and only got to see each other once or twice a year as either I was on duty or he was" shrugging Jeta added sadly "I guess we just drifted apart and we finally decide to end it. Like I said it was a mutual decision and we are still the best of friends. Brody is definitely not behind this, he would never do anything to hurt me, never."

Grimacing Aphrael said "Well that doesn't help. Could anyone else have sent you the tickets? Can you think of anyone who had a grudge against you? Perhaps a colleague on your ship or from your academy days"

Scrunching up her brow and thinking really hard Jeta shook her head once more. "No. Like I said hardly anyone knew I was on leave and those who did have no reason to hurt me. I get on well with most of the people I know on the 'Trinity'. I may be head of my department - engineering - but I get on really well with all of the people both below and above me in rank" laughing self consciously Jeta added "And I really don't think I'm that much of a hard task maker that my engineering staff would send me back in time just to get rid of me. Like I said we're mostly all friends. And it was the same in the academy" raising her hands uncertainly Jeta tried to smile "I really have no enemies I know about, as if someone resents me they have never given me any clues about it"

Tapping thoughtfully on his cheek Sir Ulath asked "Well what about your family? What do they do? Would anyone want to hurt them"?

Thinking carefully Jeta replied "My mother's dead but my father runs Walker International - although I have had nothing to do with him in ages - he stopped speaking to me after I went against his wishes and joined the UEO" Her face carefully blank she added "We were never close to begin with anyway as the only thing he was ever interested in was making money"

Leaning forward Bevier asked, "So he's a merchant"

Mentally laughing at that thought Jeta snorted, "If that's what you want to call it. He buys, owns and controls various companies that do different things; oil, farming, horses, mines, media and computer companies." Shrugging she added "As long as they all make him money he buys them"

Nodding Sir Ulath tugged on a blonde moustache "So we're talking millions"

This time Jeta didn't snort she laughed outright "Millions Sir Ulath? Try Billions - He's one of the world's richest men. I've never had any interest in the company and have distanced myself from both it and him in the last couple of years. I doubt anyone even realises I'm Kit Walkers daughter"

Finally coming up with a plausible solution to why someone wanted to get rid of the lovely lieutenant Sir Sparhawk leaned forward in his chair and fixed Jeta with a questioning stare "And if he dies who inherits all his money and the company's"

Shrugging Jeta replied "Me. I might not be talking to him at the moment but I am his only child he never remarried after my mother died and according to American law and him I'm his heir, his only heir" Her eyes widening as realisation kicked in she asked "You don't think someone got rid of my so they could take control of his companies after he dies"

Bevier shrugged "It's a reasonable assumption people will do a lot of thing for that sort of money"

Staring at the knights in confusion Jeta whispered, "Then why not just kill me and be done with it"

The knights and Aphrael mulled that over for a while until Berit frowned and said " A lot of different reasons I can think of: maybe he was squeamish and didn't want blood on his hands or the authorities to guess it was him after all money's hard to spend dead or in jail. Maybe he thought with you being a trained warrior and spending most of your time at sea it would be too hard to get to you and this was an easier way to deal with you" Looking at her sympathetically he asked "With you gone who will inherit your fathers companies"

Burrowing her brow in thought once more Jeta replied slowly "I guess my father would have to appoint an new C.E.O - he really has no one else to take over in the family - he was an only child as were his parents and my cousin on my mother side is dead"

Aphrael placed he small hands over Jeta's larger one "Think back, is there anyone in your fathers company that would be first in line to take over"

Nodding Jeta replied immediately without thinking "John Reedman, my father's second in command, he's always been an opportunist and has apparently been trying to get my father to disinherit me for years from what I hear through the grapevine - although to his credit my father has always resist.. Jeta broke off mid sentence as what Aphrael was imply hit in and her blue eyes darkened even as they flared with anger and she hissed out an swear word that was vile enough that it made all of the knights eyebrows rise in shock and then hit the table so hard it shook "That goddamn bastard" she hissed "I'm going to kill him" then as the realization of her current situation hit again she had to laugh bitterly and shake her head "although he's made damn sure I'm not in a position to do so"

Another thought hit Jeta then and she turned a confused face to the knights and goddess "But how could he send me back here? There's no way he has the power to do it himself and I doubt he knows anyone who does – he is a businessman not a magician"

Aphrael shrugged "No. But with the apparent power and wealth he's playing for if there's anyone in the future who could do it I bet he could of got them to do it. It may even of been their idea. If it makes you feel any better the thing that had the power to do this probably took over this John Reedman and is using him as its own puppet"

Staring at the child goddess Jeta asked "Well if you're an goddess can't you just send me back"

Shaking her head Aphrael replied "No I wouldn't have enough power to do it even if I asked the thousand too help me. My guess – and that is all it is a guess - is a universal spirit has returned and is trying to secure itself a place in your time. Something that would be a lot more difficult to do in your time than it was in ours; hence it's need for a position of power and wealth"

"Kael?" asked Sparhawk

"No" Aphrael shook her head "Bhelliom banned him and he cannot return and I see no reason for Bhelliom to return and I doubt he would of done this so it would have to be one we have not dealt with as I can't sense an universal spirit on the earth at this present time or even around it"

Trying to keep her rising hysteria down Jeta choked out "So you're telling me I'm stuck here? That there is no way that I can get home"

Nodding sympathy showing on her face Aphrael replied "Sorry but yes I am afraid that you are probably stuck here for the rest of your life as I can't see any way to return you too your own time as no one at this time possess the power it would take to send you there"

Her eyes filling with tears Jeta wrapped her arms around herself and looking lost whispered in a husky tear filled voice "But what am I going to do"

His eyes reflection the sympathy he felt for her Sparhawk leaned over and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder "Don't fear we will take you to my wife's palace and explain the situation to her. Maybe we can introduce you to the court as one of our distance relatives"

Nodding in agreement Aphrael stood "Well Jeta, seeing as how you are in good hands I will leave and try to find out if any of the other gods can think of a solution to your dilemma"

And as Jeta watched in amazement the child goddess began to shimmer than gradually disappear before her very eyes

"Cool" she whispered to herself.

Ehlana sat on a chair with her daughter on her lap and tried to comprehend what her husband and his friends were telling her; that the girl sitting quietly in the chair across from her was from 900 years in the future, trying not to be rude but unable to stop staring at the girl, Ehlana had to shake her head: just when she thought she had seen it all something new pops up.

Breaking off her staring to more closely examining the raven haired girl in front of her, Ehlana was sure she saw tears in her eyes as well as a hopeless misery and her heart went out to the poor girl as she contemplated how terrible it must be to be stranded so far from home, with no friends, no resources and not even a past that could be easily explained! It was no wonder the poor thing looked so shaken.

"So Ehlana" her husband was still explaining "As Aphrael has told us, there is no way Jeta can be returned to her time we have decided that we will have to introduce her as a distant relation of one of ours as we obviously can't tell the truth of where she came from"

Nodding Ehlana had to admit that that did make sense "So who's relation is she going to be? She can't be yours Sparhawk as most nobles know your family tree"

Ulath agreed "Yes we thought of that and the same applies to Berit's and mine so we decided that she would have to be related to Bevier"

Turning to look at Bevier Ehlana asked, "So what is she going to be to you? Second cousin? Third cousin? Niece?

Looking thoughtful Bevier mulled over the problem "Well I suppose she could be my cousin. My family is so large and far flung that no one would even think that she is not who we say she is." Laughing he added "Probably not even my family itself. We'll just say that she has lost all her family through a terrible accident and she was sent to me to be under my care"

Ehlana thought this over and agreed "Yes that could work. We could also say that you are leaving her here for Sparhawk and I to look after while you do your knightly duties" Smiling she added "After all what could be more natural than you leaving your new charge in the care of your closest friends?" Ehlana rationalized "After all after such a tragedy as she has been through you wouldn't want her to be alone"

Having suffered much the same childhood that Jeta had described and knowing what it was like to feel unloved, unwelcomed and completely out of place Ehlana felt a strange bond to Jeta and she decided then and there to do everything she possible could to make Jeta's life in this century that much easier so tapping a finger against her cheek as new thought came to her and she turning to smile at Jeta adding "I also need a new lady-in waiting since Melediere left with Stragen for Thalasia, so she could replace Melediere and nobody would think twice." Ehlana smile widened as she thought of something else "I also have one or two title to full from Annais cronies" Turning and smiling gently at Jeta she asked "How would you like to be a countess, my dear?"

Shaking her head Jeta stammered "Really I couldn't, you've already been kind enough helping me. I don't need a title"

Looking serious Ehlana told her "Yes actually you do. If you are related to Bevier people will expect you to be a noble and you will also have to have a title to be my lady-in waiting. It will also give you a background and a form of income"

Nodding Bevier agreed and turning to face his new 'cousin' he added, "She is right Lady Jeta without a title no one will believe you are who we say you are!"

Jeta realised that they were probably right yet she hated to put her future entirely into hands of people she had only known for a couple of hours and knowing that she had no real other choice in the matter.

Feeling guilty over the resentment she felt towards the power these people had over her, they had after all bent over backwards to help her and were offering to let her live the life she had to spend here in luxury Jeta forced herself to smile and to say "You're right and thank you" turning she smiled at the other knights and the queen surrounding her "Thank you all of you for your help and generosity I really do appreciate it and do accept the title you are offering me. I am sorry if I sound ungrateful for all your help but my head is still spinning and I can't still believe all this is real. I never thought anything like this could ever happen, especially not to me"

Smiling her understanding Ehlana reached over and patted Jeta on the hand then rose to her feet "Well we have work to do then" running a critical eye over the lieutenants attire she added "We will have to summon the seamstress and get her to make you a new wardrobe. Then I will give you lessons in courtly manners and practises and Sir Bevier can teach you what you will have to know about your new background. Then we can introduce you to the court at the Grand Ball next week"

As Jeta stared at herself in the mirror even she barely recognized the woman reflected back at her.

Her long hair was fashionably curled, her cheeks had been pinched to make them rosy - as no respectable woman would use cosmetic in this day and age she had been told by a stern Queen of Elenia and she was wearing a beautiful if uncomfortable Midnight blue dress which was made of the finest Cammorian silk which according to a critical Ehlana, the colour matched her eye's perfectly. The dress also was richly embroidered with a bodice that was cut low enough to be deemed fashionable but not low enough to be scandalous.

Shaking her head she came to the conclusion that if anyone from her time ever saw her looking like this that they would never recognize her not that they would ever again it seemed - Aphrael had came to see her after talking to the other gods and had brought to her the news that there was indeed no foreseeable way to return her to her own time.

This had been a blow to Jeta who had still hung on to the distant hope that maybe one god would of known a way to returning her to her own era. She was though slowly coming to terms with the fact that she was stuck here, yet she was also still unhappy about it and had found herself grieving for all that she had lost, her family and her friends, her career and the life she had known.

A part of her could still not bring herself to believe that she would never see the faces of the people she had loved the most again and she bitterly regretted the fact that she had not even been given a chance to say goodbye. As she thought about the pain her sudden and mysterious disappearance must be causing to the people she held dearest her heart bled for them.

She knew that her uncle, her ex fiancé James Brody and all her other friends would do all they could to try and find her - yet she knew they wouldn't and would probably over time come to believe that she had been attacked and murdered. She only wished there was some way she could let them know she was all right.

She also found herself grieving for her career. She had spent so much time training herself up to be the best in her field of work that she could not believe that it had been all in vain - what good were her skills in engineering in a time that had no call for them.

She was still practising her martial arts and knife skills when she got the chance and was planning on trying to convince a knight to teach her in the art of swordsmanship - to add to her repertoire of self-defence in case she ever needed it.

Still getting over the fact that it looked like her life was now in ancient Cimmura, Jeta was also slowly adjusting to life in medieval times as all the things she had always taken for granted - electricity, running water and a sewerage system that didn't include a chamber pot, cars and phones - basically everything she had depended on in her previous life were gone as well as all her friends and family.

She had of course as a 'countess', servant's to look after her but even though Jeta had been born a rich man daughter, and had had servants all her life growing up she had never felt comfortable with other people waiting on her and doing what she herself could do for her and that had gotten her and Ehlana into quite a few arguments.

Ehlana had quite firmly told her when Jeta had tried to dismiss her maid to bathe and dress herself, that no respectable noblewoman would act like that and that if she wanted the court not to gossip about her she would do as she was told - Jeta not use to being dictated to had flared back that she had been dressing herself since she was five and there was no way that she was going to stop now and that there was no way in hell that someone was ever going to bathe her - she was not disabled and could managed very well on her own thank you very much. Ehlana had ended up throwing up her hands and storming out of the room, leaving Jeta feeling slightly ashamed of how she had behaved towards someone who was after all only trying to help.

They had in the end come to a compromise - Jeta would get to bathe herself and then she would accept the help of a maid to select and help her get dressed.

Jeta reluctantly had to admit that this was probably a good idea as she had to admit that she probably couldn't don a corset on her own, let alone make sense of the vastly different clothes she now had to wear as zips had not been invented yet and all her clothing seemed to have either an million tiny buttons or an complicated lacing system that took more than one person to do up.

Jeta had not as yet met anyone outside of Ehlana, Danae and the knights she had already met as Bevier had been prepping her with his family history in case anyone questioned her upbringing and Ehlana had been giving her daily lessons in court etiquette - which she hated to admit but she found quite interesting.

Shaking her head Jeta pushed all thought out of her head and forced herself to concentrate on the image of herself in the mirror in front of her, although none of her old friend's would recognize her she had to admit that she would pass as an lady of the present time and it was just as well that she did as tonight was the night - in just half an hour she was to be presented to the court by her guardian 'Bevier' as well as Queen Ehlana.

As well as the court she would also be meeting a few more people who would be let into her secret past! Sir Tynian and Sir Khalad were riding in for the ball from their duties in Rendor, Sir Kalten and his new bride Alean would return from their honeymoon and Ehlana's ex slave the Atana Mirtai would briefly stop by for a day or two with her new husband Kring.

She was just thinking over everything both Ehlana and Bevier had told her when there was a knock on the door. It was time.

Bevier knocked on Jeta's door then leaned back against a wall as he waited for her to answer. Tonight was the night; he and Queen Ehlana would introduce his new 'charge' to Cimmuran society, he only hoped that she would remember everything that he and the Queen had relentlessly drilled into her over the last week.

He believed she would though, as she had shown a memory for remembering details that Talen would envy.

The door open and Jeta stepped out and as he got a good look at her Bevier felt as though he had been knocked in the head by a club. He had always admitted reluctantly to himself that Jeta was beautiful but tonight she quite took his breath away.

She was dressed in a midnight blue silk dress that perfectly matched her eyes and showcased her long dark hair that was fashionably curled and olive complexion. The bodice of her dress looked like it was moulded to her curves and showed just enough cleavage without being improper whilst the dresses full skirt swirled around her silk slipper shod feet, shaking his head he acknowledged that she would make an impact on the men of the court.

Realising that he had been staring he quickly asked "Are you ready my lady?"

Looking nervous but nodding her readiness Jeta replied "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go"

Extending an arm to her, which she accepted they made their way through the corridors of the palace together until they had reached the top of the stairs that would lead them down to the ballroom below and from the noise rising from there it sounded like the ball was already in full swing.

They were met at the top of the stairs by the herald the Queen (having gotten the idea from the Astellian court) insisted would announce everyone as they arrived

Turning to face Jeta and smiling against himself as he found her squaring her shoulders with a determined look on her face, Bevier smiled ever so slightly at his ward and asked her "Shall we"

Smiling at him brightly she answered, "We shall"

The herald blew his trumpet then paused only to take in a deep breath before announcing in a loud bellowing voice to the assorted Nobles below "My Lord Sir Bevier, Viscount of Verda and his cousin the Lady Jeta, Countess of Stempa".

Jeta took another deep breath and scanned the room below with trepidation even as Bevier led her down the stairs. It looked like the whole court had turned out for Ehlana's grand ball and everywhere she looked she saw brightly dressed courtiers dressed in their finest silk and satin dresses and doublets and hoses.

Leading her through the gaily-dressed masses of chattering nobles, Bevier and Jeta approached the twin thrones where Sparhawk, dressed in a silver and black doublet and hose and Queen Ehlana, crowned by a ruby and diamond tiara and dressed in a fabulous emerald green dress sat waiting for them.

As Bevier and Jeta approached the throne, Sparhawk rose and with one fluid motion of his hand he gestured to the orchestra to stop the music.

They had just reached the thrones that were their destination when the last note of the now quiet orchestra echoed around the room before plunging the room into silence as the now quiet party goers watched in silence as Bevier dropped to one knee and Jeta curtseyed to the royal couple.

Rising Bevier said in an strong, sure voice to the suddenly still throng of nobles who were all looking at them as well as the royal pair on the throne "Your royal Majesty's I beg to introduce to you my cousin Lady Jeta, countess of Stempa, who has recently come into my care through the tragic death of her parents. Will you receive her?"

Standing up from her throne the queen Ehlana approached Jeta and laying an affectionate hand on her forearm winked reassuringly at her before saying in her best 'queenly' manner "Indeed I will Sir Bevier' turning to face the watching nobles she said "My lord and ladies of the court, I introduce to you my newest lady-in waiting and friend, Lady Jeta of Stempa, who is under the care of my husband and mine dearest friend, Sir Bevier. I trust that you will make her welcome."

Kissing Jeta on the cheek Ehlana gestured to the orchestra to start up the music again, and smiling at the still pale lieutenant teased her "See that didn't hurt at all, now did it my dear"

Smiling back at the Queen Jeta replied "Not at all"

Sitting back on her throne Ehlana turned to Bevier and suggested "Why don't you go introduce her to some of the court"

With a slight smile on his face, Bevier bowed and said "Of course" and re- extending his arm to Jeta he led her off the dais to mingle with the crowd below.

Standing in a quiet corner Jeta relished the first moment alone she had managed to snag all evening as she sipped on a goblet of Arcian Red and tried to catch her breath. It had been an exhausting couple of hours as she had been shuttled from one member of the attending nobility to the next as she desperately tried to remember all the names and assorted tittles of all the people Bevier had been introducing her to. She was still not sure she would ever get them down pat.

At least the evening had put rest to her fears that the court would somehow know that she was a phoney as the lords of the ladies of the court had seemed nice enough. Of course she supposed they would not dare not to be what with her 'guardian' Bevier standing guard next to her at all times.

As it was the few men who had dare to make any slightly suggestive comments or who had looked to be the slightest bit intrested in her cleavage had gotten a black stone faced stare that had had them quickly scurrying away.

Jeta shook her head; she was not quite sure what to do with Bevier. He seemed to take his role as her 'guardian' seriously, making sure she always had what she needed and when introducing her to people he obviously didn't trust or like he made sure they knew - without even threatening them - that if they offered her the slightest offence they would have him to deal with.

Frowning Jeta shook her head, he had even started to question her lack of religious belief and when she had mentioned it to Ehlana, Ehlana had laughed and simply stated that Bevier was just trying to look after her - her soul as well as her person.

And therein lay the problem, Jeta was not used to having anyone doing that. For Christ sakes she was a fully-grown woman and a Navy SEAL to boot- in her past she had always taken care of herself. She had moved out of her 'home' if you could even call it that, as soon as she reached aged 17 and had been looking after herself ever since even when she had been at the academy and out at sea, she had run her own life. Not even her ex fiancée James Brody tried to look after her the way Bevier seemed determined to do, as he had known how much she valued her independence.

Shaking her head she came to the conclusion that Bevier and she were going to have to sit down and have a long talk. She did not want to hurt his feelings however as he had been very kind to her. Looking over to where he stood talking to some fellow church knights, she had to admit that it also didn't hurt that he was so good looking as well as so kind and sweet. Shaking her head she tried to banish that thought, he was definitely not her type and she was definitely not his.

Lost in thought she jumped when she realized that someone was behind her and turned only to fall into Bevier's rich brown eyes "My lady" he began "Some of our friends have arrived and the queen request's your presence in the anti chamber to introduce you to them"

Smiling at the knight in front of her she answered, "Of course, lead the way" She decided she would leave the talk for later.

Standing in the anti-chamber with Ehlana, Sparhawk, Berit and Ulath were two couples and two other men who had the bearings of knight. Walking into the room on Bevier's hand she smiled as Bevier introduced her to them.

Turning to a tall burly blonde man who was holding the hand of a short but slender, doe eyed woman Bevier said, "Kalten, Alean this is Jeta, the girl we have told you about. Jeta may I introduce to you Sir Kalten and his new bride the lady Alean"

Kalten smiled warmly at her, as did Alean and Jeta returned their smiles before Bevier moved on to the two knights. Turning her attention toward them she noted one was tall and broad with a friendly moon shaped face while the other was just a tad shorter was just as burly but had a full black beard and piercing black eyes, and as she looked them over Bevier introduced them as "Sir Khalad and Sir Tynian."

Jeta, Khalad and Tynian exchanged smiles and greetings as Bevier turned to the last couple who was made up oddly of a short bowlegged man and a tall, towering black haired beauty, who was looking at her with a frown of her face "Kring, Atana Mirtai may I introduce you to Jeta Walker, Jeta this is Kring and his wife Atana Mirtai"

Beginning to smile at the odd looking couple Jeta was stopped short when the tall Atana said bluntly "Aren't you a bit too slender too be a warrior, I'd hate to fight you, as I fear I'd break you in two"

Smiling a bit sarcastically Jeta tossed her hair over one shoulder and replied, "I very much doubt that"

Looking down at her from her five inch height advantage Mirtai raised one black eyebrow doubtfully "Really? It's a good thing Bevier's taken you under his wing as I doubt you would last five minutes in a fight "Insulted and her eyes spitting blue fire, Jeta drew herself up to her full five foot, eleven inches and spat out "I've never hidden behind a man in my whole life and don't plan on starting now. I doubt you would last five minutes in a fight with me"

As the others looked at the two arguing warrior's with worry in their eye, Mirtai laughed her black eyes showing her amusement "You really think so, little girl"

Folding her arms across her chest Jeta grinned at the towering warrioress "I don't just think, honey, I know. Hey if you want to try to break me in half, I'm more than willing to let you try. It's your funereal after all."

As Atana looked at her in amazement, Bevier hurriedly stepped forward "Jeta what are you doing, Atana Mirtai is a trained warrior sh."

But that was as far as he got before Jeta rounded on him furiously "Yeah well, Bevier guess what sweetie so am I and if the bigmouthed girl over there thinks she can take me on, just let her try"

Mirtai, her black eyes having lost their amusement, said, "I accept. Don't worry Bevier I won't hurt her - too much"

Smiling, her eyes hard as sapphires Jeta replied, "Just let me get changed and we'll see who hurts whom"

Having found a leather jerkin top and pair of pants that fitted her snugly and having bound her hair up in an tight bun Jeta was more than ready and having done their best to talk the two warriors out of it, the other's were now standing against a wall worry filling their eyes. Turned to face her opponent who was staring at her across the garden Jeta grinned and asked "So are you ready"

The Atana clad in her usual kilt and jerkin just nodded and moved into position.

At this point it should be pointed out in Atana Mirtai defence that she really did try to defeat Jeta but she had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

Born into a world just as dangerous as the one she was currently in, if not more so, Jeta had studied various martial arts as well as kick boxing from the tender age of eight under the tutorage of the finest sensei's money could buy, and she had been a born natural. Sometimes it seemed to Jeta that the style of fighting she had chosen came to her as easily as breathing. Add to that the intensive training she had gone through as a SEAL and Jeta was dangerous under any circumstances.

But unfortunately for Mirtai these weren't just any circumstances and Jeta was also using this fight as a means of ridding herself of the built up aggression she had over her feelings of powerlessness she was feeling over her current situation. Poor Mirtai didn't stand a chance.

The fight started off with both opponents landing a few well aimed hits, but then slowly bit by bit Jeta force the bigger woman back using all the different martial art moves she had learnt over the years, until finally sick of playing with her opponent she delivered an powerful roundhouse kick to Mirtai middle section, knocking her to the ground wheezing for breath. Stepping back and producing a knife she had taken from Mirtai's own waist during the fight, she threw it at the Atana - pinning her bun to the ground and grinned a look of amusement in her eyes "Pinned cha". Then she turned away

As Jeta walked away Kring Hurried over to where Mirtai lay still gasping for breath, and retrieving her dagger from where Jeta threw it he helped his wife up and took the wheezing Atana back over to where the other's stood with their mouths still open in shock at the level of skill in fighting Jeta just displayed.

Turning to face the other knights Jeta raised one black eyebrow and asked cheerfully, "Anyone else want to try"

And watching as they shook their heads mutely Jeta muttered, "I thought not."

Looking at the slender girl standing in the garden across from him Sparhawk could still not believe the ease in which she had knocked his wife's ex slave protector to the ground. He had seen Mirtai pick up and throw around armed guards - he himself had been beaten in a spar with Mirtai, yet this slender girl had toyed with Mirtai as if she was a mouse and Jeta was the cat.

Looking around he saw that the others looked just as shocked as he himself was. Jeta on the other hand looked nonchalant about the fact that she had beaten someone nearly twice the weight of her, and a good half a foot taller than her with such apparent ease. The lieutenant didn't even seem to have a hair out of place.

Sparhawk watched as his wife walked over to her newest lady-in waiting and asked "Well that was interesting. Where did you learn to fight like that Jeta, dear"?

Jeta just grinned and replied, "Well I've been training under the best martial arts senseis.

"Sensei's "Ulath queried?

Turning to look at him Jeta answered "An Instructor, someone who is a master in the art of martial arts. Anyway I've been training under the best sensei's money could buy since I was eight as well as the best instructors in kickboxing. "I'm also been through special training to become a Navy SEAL - which included both endurance training as well as intensive training in all weapons including using guns, knives and making and detonating bombs and other explosives."

Continuing her explanation Jeta shrugged "I'm also trained in tactic's and strategy and I'm also crossed trained as a medic. That of course is not including my engineering training"

Looking slightly dazed Bevier asked "But why do you need all of this training"

Looking at him Jeta replied "To defend myself against attack. My world may have made more advances in technology than you ever could believe but there is one thing that we still lack in - peace. My world is just as dangerous as yours if not more so."

Looking curiously at her Berit asked "How so"

Thinking of how to explain the advances of warfare to the knights Jeta suddenly remembered something and turning to Ehlana's husband asked "Sir Sparhawk do you still have my yellow backpack?'

Looking slightly confused Sparhawk nodded in affirmation "Yes, it's upstairs. I guess I should have returned it to you, but with all that has been happening I forgot"

"Could you fetch it please"?

Shrugging Sparhawk replied of course and left the garden. Returning a short time later, the red bag in hand he handed it to her and said "But I don't see how this will explain anything to us"

Reaching into the backpack and pressing a button that had been hiding in the back, under all of Jeta's other belongings, Jeta reached into a secret compartment and withdrew a strange looking black thing. Turning it over in her hand, Jeta shut the bag and putting it down on the ground turned to the knights and said "I usually keep this hidden in that compartment for safety - it's fingerprint activated, as I wouldn't want to lose my bag and let a kid or someone else get their hands on it'

Turning to Sir Sparhawk Jeta asked, "Do you have an old breastplate or something I can use and some rope"

Nodding wordlessly Sparhawk went to get one. Of his return Jeta set up the armour, hanging it from a tree so the breastplate was at the level it would be at if one of the knights were wearing it and reaching once more into her bag drew out a lipstick and used it to draw a cross on the armour where the knight's heart would be"

Walking to the other side of the garden she turned and yelled at the top of her lungs to the knights now standing 500 yards away "Would you be able to hit the armour from here where I marked it, with a crossbow"

Shaking his head Khalad laughed and yelled back "No my lady, you're more than 500 yards away, from here any shot at that armour would be pure chance"

"Would you be able to kill him from here?"

"No" came the reply

Grinning Jeta raised her gun and taking careful aim at the armour shot once

Looking confused Bevier watched as Jeta raised the black thing and aimed it at the armour. Shaking his head he was in the process of silently wondering what Jeta was up to now when a bolt of green zapped passed him and hit the breastplate exactly in the mark she had made.

Jumping, Bevier and the other knights looked at the armour. It now had large hole where the cross used to be.

Walking over to the armour Jeta stuck the container of lipstick through the hole she had made in it and warned the knights who were gathered round to take a closer look "Don't touch it, it will be hot"

Looking at the hole Jeta had made in the breast plate Bevier watched as Khalad frowned and asked, "How do we know it's not just a fluke"?

Rolling her eyes Jeta drew two new crosses at each side of the whole and sighing, she warned the knights to "Stand back" and after walking back to where she had been standing before she took aim for a second and third time, once more hit her targets perfectly.

Walking back over she asked, "Do we need another demonstration"

Clearing his throat Bevier shook his head "No, what do you call that weapon"

Looking at the black thing Jeta shrugged "Oh this? It's just your regular, military issued laser gun"

"Oh"

Smiling at him Jeta tucked the gun into the waistband of her pants and walked over to where a stone-faced Mirtai sat watching.

Stopping in front of Mirtai Jeta looked her over and asked quietly "I didn't hurt you that much did I"?

Shaking her head Mirtai responded "No. Although I will have bruises" and reached down she touch her stomach gingerly and winced.

Laughing Jeta replied "Yeah well you got a few good shots in of your own"

Looking at her with a small smile Mirtai shrugged "Barely"

Rolling her eyes Jeta laughed again "Yeah well I'll feel the one on my shoulder tomorrow"

"Good" Laughed Mirtai "Than I won't be alone".

Deciding to cut straight to the chase Jeta looked Mirtai in the eyes "Looked, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Looking down at her slim figure Jeta shrugged and grinned "You think I would be use to people not believing I'm a Navy SEAL, god knows I get it all the time at home. I shouldn't of reacted the way I did to you, I should of just laughed your comments off" rolling her eyes she added "And here's me always telling my male colleagues off for using their fist's instead of their brains."

Looking at the Lieutenant with a slight hint of a smile on her face the Atana admitted in a gruff voice "Well I shouldn't have said what I did. It was rude. I apologize"

Smiling widely at her Jeta said, "Apology accepted as long as you accept mine." Then watching as Mirtai nodded, Jeta held out her hand "Friends"?

Taking her hand the Atana repeated firmly "Friends! Now maybe you can tell us more about your time"

Interrupting Sparhawk smiled and asked "Seeing as it looks like that may take some time how about we do it in a more comfortable setting?"

Looking at each other Jeta and Mirtai nodded "Good idea" Jeta replied and the two warriors followed the others insides.

Staring her in disbelief Bevier shook his head he had listened to tales of ships that could travel underwater, of stories about electricity and the devices it could run that promised to make life easier and of fantastic weapons that could destroy whole cities in one press of a button but this was going too far. "That is impossible. Man can't fly"

Looking at him Jeta raised one black eyebrow "Actually in my time they can. As long as they're onboard a plane that is." Watching Bevier's face as he tried to digest this information she couldn't resist teasing him "I guess I shouldn't tell you about man landing on the moon then, hey"?

"THE MOON" Bevier practically screeched.

"Uh huh" Jeta replied happily "Neil Armstrong, first man to step on the moon - 1969"

Ulath was also looked at her with disbelief in his eyes "Now I know you're joking"

"Nope." Jeta grinned "It was a big race between America and Russia on who was going to do it but America won in the end. Space travel is nothing nowadays, we're now trying to explore more distant planets"

Shaking his head Ulath said, "Now I know anything you say after this won't shock me.

Looking shocked herself Ehlana decided to move the conversation on. "So what are all the other strange things in your bag that shocked my husband and our friends so"?

Shrugging Jeta picked up the bag from where it sat beside her feet and after emptying it contents on the table in front of her, she pick one up and raising it in the air showed them the square silver item in her hand. As they watched she demonstrated how to use it by pressing a button, after she pressed the button they could hear music started to come out of the strange device as a female voice started singing:

/Am I living an illusion Wanting something I can't see If I compromise, I'd be living lies Pretending loves not meant to be Cause I know my hearts worth saving And I know that he'll waiting So I'll hold on and I'll stay strong till then/

/Cause I know he's out there somewhere Just beyond my reach Though I've never really touched him Or even heard him speak Though we've never been together We've never been apart/

/No we've never met haven't found him yet But I know him by heart/

Turning the items over in her hand, Jeta paused as she thought of the best way to explain "This is called a Mp3 player" She began "You can put pre-recorded songs on it via a computer and it stores them for you so you can listen to them whenever you want."

Randomly picking up the next item she held up her wallet and opening it up she started to list the items inside

"License" Jeta said holding up the strange bendy card with the picture of her on it "It says I'm licensed to drive a car, as well as who I am, as well as where I live and my date of birth" Going on she picked up the card with VISA printed on it "I can charge clothes and other things to this card, and then at the end of the month they send me a bill to pay"

Scattering various other cards on the table she added these just say I'm a member of different clubs and shops. Reaching into the wallet once more she laid out the strange pieces of material and identified them as "Money, this is a fifty dollar bill and this is a twenty, there made out of plastic"

Lastly she withdrew some of the amazing lifelike drawings "These are photographs. You can buy a thing called a camera, and it will reproduce a picture of you" passing them around she said "Here's one of me and my old SEAL team, and here's one of me as a girl" passing another one to Ehlana she finished by saying "And this is James Brody my ex-fiancé"

Looking at the picture in front of her Ehlana saw a handsome muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing strange looking tight blue breeches and a tight white top "He's very handsome" she observed.

Grinning at her Jeta shrugged "Yeah, he is"

Sorting through the other junk on the table Jeta identified it individually as chewing gum - freshens your breath, deodorant - sort of like perfume, lipstick - to give you lips a different colour and a pen - to write with. Finally she came to the last item of interest.

Showing the small red and shiny rectangular box looking thing to them said "Mobile phone." Turning it on she added, "It won't work though satellites not been invented and all that. I'll have no reception," Frowning as it flashed she said "Although it looked like someone sent me two messages before I… landed here"

"Messages?" Asked Ehlana

"Yes, you see you can use a phone to communicate to people far away from you" Frowning she added "I turned my phone onto silent so I wasn't interrupted at the museum so if anyone rung me they would of reached my voice box and an voice message would have been recorded." Shrugging she said "I doubt there anything personal on it as I'd just talked to everyone I knew before I left. Listen"

Watching as she pressed a button they soon heard a metallic sounding voice saying, "You have two new voice messages. Message one" as the metallic voice faded away they heard a new, deeper, more masculine voice

"Hey Jet. It's Scott. Just ringing to reinforce the captain's order that you are to enjoy this break - god knows you work hard enough to deserve one. Here are your strict new orders: Lieutenant, you are to lay back, have a few cocktails, and above all enjoy yourself. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on engineering for you. I promise I won't let them burn it down in your absence. Relax Walker you trained your subordinates well enough to cope without you for a week" and as they listened the voice signed off as "Try to have some fun Jet. Later Walker"

In the silence Jeta turned to the listening knights and queen and added "That was Commander Scott, the xo of my ship" then the second message came on and as they once again listened a deep male voice said"

"Hey Babe, it's me Jim. So how are you enjoying your enforced leave? Not much I'd bet! Listen sweetheart I have news's that should brighten your day and leave. Guess where the Seaquest is docking for repairs in 28 hours - that's right babe, Pearl. I thought we might get together. The SeaQuest docks at 0800 so come pick me up and we'll have fun reliving old times" there was a pause then Jim went on "Look I wasn't going to tell you this over the phone but it appear SeaQuest is also down a head engineer and this trip will give me a shot at convincing you to apply for the position. Please Jet just think about it" there was another pause then Brody's voice came back sounding more intimate and husky "If you were on the SeaQuest maybe we could give our relationship another shot. You know I never stopped loving you, and I think I know that you never stopped loving me. That's why we both haven't dated anyone else since we broke up two years ago." Brody laughed huskily "Look Babe just pick me up at 0800 and I'll give you some very good reasons to transfer and you know how, ah, persuasive I can be. Later Angel." And with that Jim signed off

Ehlana turned to the pale-faced Jeta and asked "Jim?"

Shaking slightly Jeta replied "James Brody. My ex-fiancé." Looking pale she whispered "Isn't that life, the first time we have shore leave off together in two years and I get sent into the past" Smiling wanly at the Queen Jeta whispered "I think that is enough shocks for tonight. If you'd excuse me I'd like to retire now"

As soon as Queen Ehlana nodded her permission Jeta left the room as fast as her feet could carry her.

Jeta stared off into the garden outside her bedroom not really seeing a single plant or flower in the garden below. It had been two day's since she had heard Brody's message and she still couldn't stop thinking about what might have been if only.

If only she had never been sent on shore leave

If only she had never got that invite to the museum

If only she had never gone to that damn museum

If only she hadn't fallen down the stairs heralding her trip back in time

If only she wasn't stuck in the past.

If only she could find a way to get back to where she belonged.

If only she could get Bevier out of her head.

Blinking Jeta wondered silently where that last thought had come from. Surely she wasn't starting to fall for the handsome knight.

After all he was so not her type. He was too serious. To old fashioned. Way, way to religious for an atheist such as herself.

They were like chalk and cheese. Like oil and water. They would never - could never mix. She was too modern for him. To outspoken. To bold.

For Christ sakes she was an Atheist, not to mention a feminist and a warrior. Things he was having a hard enough time accepting in her as his charge, deny it though he may, let alone in a wife..

She knew what a man like Bevier would want in a wife:

His wife would be gently reared, would be demure and soft spoken

His wife would never argue with him over a difference in beliefs

His wife would be just as religious as he was.

His wife would be happy staying at home looking after the children while he was away on church duty.

Basically his wife would be all the things that she herself would never be - could never be.

They were polar opposites. A relationship between them would never work out.

Sure he had the most beautiful brown eyes that she had ever seen - like pools of melted chocolate she could just drown in.

Sure he had a smile that made her want to kiss him until neither one of them could breathe.

Sure he had the most gorgeous silky black curls that she just wanted to touch all the times.

Sure he had a body that would put a Greek god to shame.

Sure she wanted to rip the clothes off said body and jump him.

Sure that whenever he touched her, her legs went to jelly.

But that didn't mean anything really, did it? Bevier was a stunningly gorgeous man after all - and she was a normal red-blooded woman, a normal red-blooded woman who had been celibate in the eighteen months since shad had broken off her relationship with her fiancé who had been her first and last lover.

And there was another unacceptable quality about her right there. She was no virgin, hadn't been since she was 18 years old and that was definitely something that Bevier would expect his bride to bring to him on her wedding night. Her innocence. Something Jeta had given away a long time ago.

So it didn't matter if she was physically attracted to Bevier because that was all it could ever be pure and simple lust. She just had the hots, so to speak, with a fine specimen of a man. Just like any other woman would.

And it certainly didn't matter that Bevier wouldn't look at her in a romantic sense because all she felt for him was just a momentary distraction – after all she was in love with another man! She had been in love with Brody for 6 year and if it wasn't for the fact that they had gotten separate commission's that had made their relationship impossible to work out; they would be married right now - wouldn't they?

After all wasn't the reason she had been celibate and hadn't really dated in two years been the fact that she couldn't get James Brody out of her mind? That when she had dated other men, all she had done was compare them to her former lover and found them wanting.

After all hadn't she fallen asleep every night for two years clutching her pillow and dreaming of blue eyes?

So if she was still in love with Brody, why were the blue eyes fading and she was now being haunted by a pair of chocolate brown eyes that pierced her soul?

Bevier looked over at where Jeta sat alone in a room and sighed, it had been two days since she had gotten that message from her ex fiancé and Jeta had seemed to be in another world since then.

Bevier fought back a wave of jealousy that washed over him as he thought about the other man that seemed to have a hold on Jeta's heart.

From the message that this Brody had left her it seemed that the man wanted to make a fresh start on their relationship and was willing to 'persuade' Jeta that she wanted a fresh start too.

Bevier knew that the other knights thought him naïve and unworldly but he knew enough about the world to know what Brody had meant by the 'persuasion' remark and the thought of the handsome blonde hair man even touching his ward sent Bevier' s mind up in flames.

What was even worse was by the way Jeta had been moping around for the last two day, he gathered that she would be open to the 'persuasion' and the thought of her loving the handsome SEAL caused a sharp pain to hit him right in the heart.

Bevier knew he was attracted to the lieutenant. She arose in him feelings that he had not felt for anyone in a long time.

Not since Elice anyway and the heartbreak that had followed.

For years afterwards he had escaped the pain that incident had caused by devoted himself to protecting Arcium and God

In fact he had planned on devoting himself to god for life.

But how could he when one look into Jeta's blue eyes made him feel things no priest had a right to feel.

Deep in thought he never even heard Jeta, having finally spotted him, approaching him until she said "Hello"

Turning to face Jeta, Bevier was once again left with the feeling of falling into her blues eyes, shaking himself off mentally he forced himself to asked, "So how are you feeling today" before he made too much of a fool of himself.

Shrugging Jeta replied "Just dandy. Why?"

Not sure on how to continue Bevier shrugged "You have just seemed very...distant for the last few days."

Looking down at the floor Jeta frowned "Yeah well I've had a lot on my mind"

Nodding Bevier said, "I know. You know if you ever need anyone to talk to I am available. Immediately after saying that though Bevier mentally kicked himself - he really didn't need to hear Jeta moon over the blonde sailor and lament on how much she wished she could return to her own time.

Stared at him Jeta mentally laughed. Yeah that would work. She could just hear that conversation right now:

"Well I'm actually not too sure on how I feel about the message Brody left me. You see a month ago I would have been over the moon but now…"

"Oh what's changed you asked?"

"Well it seems I can't get you out of my mind. In fact it really takes all the willpower I learnt through martial arts to force myself not to jump you"

Yes she could really see that conversation going down well. Not. Bevier would think she was an immoral tart and would probably run for the hills screaming

Forcing herself to bring herself back to the conversation she muttered, "I doubt it's anything you could help me with"

/And wasn't that the gods own truth/ Jeta thought to herself

Moving in slightly closer Bevier shrugged "You might be surprised"

Laughing bitterly at the hopelessness of her situation Jeta rose her eyebrows cynically "Oh so you know what it's like to be stuck a thousand years away from home, do you - without even the bare minimum of creature comforts like running water and electricity?. For god sakes chocolate hasn't even been invented yet".

Forcing herself to calm down Jeta smiled at Bevier and added in a much calmer voice "Not to mention I doubt you know what it's like to know that you will never see the ones you love again" then in a much quieter voice she added "Or be held in the arms of the man you love" biting her lip she realized she didn't know if she meant Brody or Bevier for that last statement

Wishing that he had never gotten himself into this conversation Bevier said without thinking "You're right. I don't know what it's like to be stranded a thousand years away from home but I do know what it's like to lose the person you love"

Bevier's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. He had never talked to anyone about Elice. No one outside of his family even knew that she had ever existed. Not even Sparhawk and his other friend's

He watched as Jeta's eyes widened and she asked, "Who was she"

Sighing Bevier decided maybe it was time he confided in someone and after all who would be better to confide in than Jeta who already knew what it was like to lose someone you loved.

Sitting down on a chair he gestured to Jeta to sit on the one across from him and after she did he began his tale "Her name was Elice. Her family owned the land across the river from us, they were close friends of the family and when I was nine and Elice was 7 it was decided that we would be betrothed. I really didn't think much about it at the time and by the time I was 15 and had joined the Cynic Motherhouse to begin my noviate I had pushed it to the back of my head. I finally returned home for a week's holiday when I was seventeen and met Elice for the first time in 2 years.

Stopping for a moment Bevier turned to face the window, apparently caught in a distant memory. Finally turning to face Jeta once more he picked up from where he had left off "Anyway we met up again and I was so shocked. I mean gone was the snotty nosed tomboy I remembered from before and in her place was a beautiful young lady. Anyway to cut a long story short we fall in love and it was planned that we would wed when I finished my noviate a year later. We wrote to each other each week for that year and her letter's convinced me what I already knew that this was the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. Then a week before the wedding was meant to take place, just after I got my spurs, I was leaving the motherhouse when a messenger caught up with me."

His brown eyes filling with remembered pain as he remember what the messenger had told him "He told me Elice had been on her way to the town nearest our estates when she and her escort had been attacked by bandits, they killed her escort than they.. They..." Bevier broke off briefly and closed his eyes

Reaching over to take his hand Jeta said in a sympathetic voice "You don't have to go on if you don't want to. If it will cause you to much pain"

Shaking his curly black head Bevier said, "No it okay" drawing a ragged breath he went on "They robbed her of all the money and jewellery she had on her then they.."His eyes opened and Jeta could see they were filled with raw pain "They then cut her throat and left her on the side of the road"

Her throat closed with sympathetic tears Jeta squeezed Bevier's hand tighter "I'm so sorry"

His eyes still full of pain, Bevier offered Jeta a weak smile "It happened a long time ago. Anyway I know what it's like to lose someone you love suddenly and I'm not going to lie to you, the pain never really goes away it just fades enough so that you can live with it. It also helps to keep busy it helps you deal with the pain"

Bowing her head Jeta asked, "How did you deal with it - the pain I mean"

Shrugging Bevier replied, "I don't know, you just do, you never forget but you just go on." Staring off into space, he added "I guess I just buried myself in my commitments to the church and then the whole Zemoch affair arose and I didn't have time to think".

Nodding Jeta opened her mouth to speak when a maid entered the room and hastened over to her and said "My Lady Jeta, the queen would like an audience with you"

Jeta turned to look at Bevier who shrugged and rose to her feet and bowing to her said "I will see you later, cousin" and walked out of the room.

Turning to fall the maid Jeta wondered if it was wrong to be so jealous of a dead woman.

Having followed the maid out of the room where Bevier had just told her about his ex-fiancée Jeta went to see the queen hoping that it was nothing to serious.

Luckily it turned out that Ehlana had just wanted to see Jeta and all her other ladies in waiting to discuss the banquet and following dance that she was holding that night. And after discussing food, wine and seating arrangements and of course what they were all going to wear Queen Ehlana give them all permission to leave to get ready.

Returning to her chambers Jeta began to get ready. The royal dressmaker had finally finished putting together the final touches to her wardrobe and Jeta had to admit that her all new dresses were stunning, each one made out of richly coloured silks, satins, velvets and brocade.

The dress that she and Ehlana had finally picked for tonight's banquet however was a personal favourite. It was made out of heavy yellow silk with tight sleeves and a tight off the shoulder bodice embroidered with gold flowers, the skirt was long and full and had matching embroidery around the hem.

Ready to leave Jeta checked her full sized mirror once more. She had to admit that she looked pretty good in her gown with her hair pinned up in a fancy hairstyle she would never manage herself, kept in place by pearl bobby pins. Her cheeks were rosy and she had also dapped on a bit of lip- gloss to make her lips shiny - she just hoped nobody noticed.

Leaving her room Jeta walked along the long corridor that would take her to the banquet room below when she spied a familiar form just in front of her. It was Sir Berit obviously dressed for the banquet too; he was wearing a satin blue doublet that matched his eyes and a matching pair of hose. Jeta had to admit that he cut quite the dashing figure it was no wonder half the women of the court were in love with him.

Having noticed her too, Sir Berit stopped and bowing low greeted her with a "Are you on the way to the banquet my lady"?

Smiling and nodding at him she answer, "I sure am"

Extending an arm to her he offered "Then it would be my honour if you would let me escort you there"

Smiling graciously at him and taking his extended arm she replied, "The honour would be all mine, kind sir"

Walking to the banquet room together Jeta asked Berit why she had not seen him lately and after replying that he had been off on church duty he asked her "So how do you like your stay at court then"

Wrinkling her nose Jeta said, "It's been quite enjoyable and all the people here have been very kind to me"

Smiling down at her Berit said in a courtly manner "It is no hardship to be kind to such a lovely lady"

Jeta just smiled at Berit as they entered the banquet room. Jeta noticed quite a few jealous stares coming her way as Berit gallantly escorted her up to her place at the high table.

After pulling out Jeta's chair for her, Berit bowed low to Jeta and said "May I have the honour of a dance after the banquet"

Smiling at him Jeta replied "Of course My Lord, it would be my pleasure and thank you for escorting me in" and after kissing Jeta's hand, Berit retreated to his own chair next to Sir Ulath.

Sitting down in her chair Jeta turned to face her cousin only to notice a frown on his otherwise handsome face and asked him with a touch of concern in her voice "Is everything okay, cousin dear"

Bevier turned to smile at her, a smile she noticed that did not reach his eyes "Of course cousin." And with that he turned to engage Sir Khalad who was sitting beside him in conversation.

Frowning to herself Jeta was just thinking that maybe he was still thinking about what he had told her about Elice early on today when Lady Citra, the Countess of Elacia, a pretty young blonde lady, who was sitting beside her turned to her and said "So how did you make Sir Berit acquaintances."

Turning to face her Jeta smiled "He is as you may know a close friend to my cousin Sir Bevier. It was Bevier who introduced me to Sir Berit."

Leaning closer to Jeta, Citra whispered, "Do you not think he is the most handsome man at court."

Jeta didn't actually, having ruled that place to Sir Bevier but not being able to say that, what with Bevier right next to her she shrugged and replied "He is indeed very good-looking"

Smiling at Jeta, Citra laughed and said "Lucky you, having to dance with him. I know a few ladies who would gladly swap places with you."

Jeta just smiled at the pretty blonde countess and changed the subject "So who is the lady with red hair seated next to Lord Dragen?"

Happy to divulge what she knew, Citra spent the rest of the meal handing Jeta the courts latest gossip.

Having spent the last two dances dancing with Sir Berit, Jeta was laughing at the funny anecdotes he was telling her about his time as a novice when the music ended and the dancers around them stopped and started politely clapping to the musician and Jeta and Berit joined in.

Still laughing when the music started again Jeta went to take Berit's outstretched hands once more when Queen Ehlana, Sir Sparhawk and Bevier walked up behind them and Ehlana said, "Berit there you are. Jeta my dear, I hope you don't mind if we borrow your dance partner here for a while" Turning to face Bevier she said to him "Bevier why don't you dance with Jeta for a while"

Bowing Bevier said "Of course" and turning to Jeta asked, "Shall we"

Nodding she accepted the hand he offered her and when he pulled her closer she had to breathe deeply to control the butterflies that had suddenly started to flutter in her stomach.

Not saying a word Bevier lead Jeta further out onto the dance floor than placing one hand on her wrist and one on her shoulder pulled her close enough that she could smell his clean, woodsy scent..

Closing her eyes and trying to ignore the fire that his touch was invoking Jeta lay her head on her shoulder. Dancing like that for two dances Jeta thought she had her hormones under control when Bevier pulled her closer still and whispered in her ear "Are you feeling well Jeta, you seem awfully quiet."

Trying to control the shiver that Bevier breathe in her ear and the feeling of his muscular body so close to her own sent down her spine, Jeta knew she failed when Bevier frowned and asked "Are you cold my lady"

Pulling herself from his grasp she backed away from him before she made a total fool out of herself and running a hand from her hair whispered, "I think I just need some fresh air. If you'll excuse me, My Lord."

And turning on her heel Jeta walked over and out of the doors that led to the patio and gardens outside.

Standing with her hands on a patio rail Jeta was taking a few deep breaths when she felt someone behind her. Turning she saw Bevier, who had followed her outside.

His brow creased with worry Bevier drew her closer to him and placing a cool hand on her forehead murmured, "You feel cool enough. Are you sure you feel okay Jeta"

Hypnotised by the worried brown eyes looking with concern into her blue ones Jeta took a step closer into his embrace and nodded "I'm fine"

Running his hand down from her forehead to cut the side of her face he ran his thumbs gently down her cheekbones and with a dazed look in his eyes said, "Maybe I should get a physician"

With Bevier's lips so temptingly only inches away from her own Jeta was not able to withstand the temptation anymore and reaching up she pressed her lips against Bevier. Shocked Bevier stood still, just for a second then giving into temptation as well he returned Jeta's kiss.

Jeta reached up and running her hands through Bevier's black hair pulled him even closer to her as Bevier placed his own hands on Jeta's waist to pull her closer then ran his hands up her back to lose his own hands in her thick silky black hair. On and on the kiss went, as hungry lips met and they explored each other mouths with their own.

Breaking off to breathe, her face flushed; Jeta realized suddenly what she had just done and quickly backed off from an equally confused Bevier.

Her eyes wide with distress as she whispered in a shaken voice "Oh my god, I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry." And with that she turned on her heels and fled back to her chambers leaving an confused Bevier behind her

Running into her room and slamming the door shut behind her Jeta collapsed on her four-poster bed and buried her face into pillow.

Damn her hormones to hell she thought viciously, what the hell did she think she was doing kissing Bevier? No doubt he now thought her a shameless hussy!

If there was one thing she had knew out about the century that she was currently living in was that nice young ladies did not go around kissing men.

Rolling herself onto her back and staring up at the canopy over her bed she mentally berated herself some more, after all where in the blue blazes did her self-control go?

She wasn't some love struck teenager who went around kissing their crushes at whim. She had never acted this way around a man in her life, not even Brody – it had taken him three months of persistent pursuit to even get her to consent to go on a date with him let alone kiss him.

And it wasn't like she hadn't wanted to date Brody, she had it was just that she had always been a bit wary of love and romance after her childhood being so screwed up by her parents tumultuous marriage

So why when in the past she had been dubbed an ice princess was she suddenly running around kissing poor unsuspecting men?

This was a question she realized that she just couldn't answer. For some reason Bevier just seemed to get under her skin, whenever he was around she acted like a love sick kid, her knees went weak, her stomach fluttered with butterflies and she had the oddest urge to touch him - his hair, his face. She had never felt this way around another man,

For Christ sakes, she thought shaking her head she even let him get away with things she would never let another person, not even her ex's fiancé get away with - like telling her what to do, lecturing her on her lack of beliefs and hovering over her and molly coddling her.

Lust, she reassured herself, it's just plain simple, good old fashion lust she was feeling and if she ignored it, it was sure to go away.

Rising from the bed she decided to do some tai chi as it always soothed her and left her with a clear head and god knows she could do with one right now.

Bevier had retired to his room pleading a headache he did not really feel. Touching his lips he pondered over what had happened that night with Jeta.

She had kissed him.

He had kissed her back of course. But that part of the problem he could easily explain away, after all hadn't he secretly wanted to kiss her for weeks?

But why had she kissed him? He knew that she was still in love with James Brody. The look of pain in her eyes earlier on when she had revealed to him how homesick she was and how much she missed her friends - especially the man she loved - told him that. So why if she was in love with this James Brody, did she kiss him?

Lying down on his bed Bevier went over the night's events silently in his head trying to make sense of Jeta's actions:

He had been jealous of Berit, when he had escorted Jeta into the room and then kissed her hand. The jealousy had been made worse when he had heard Jeta agreeing with the blond haired girl who was sitting beside her that Berit was the most handsome man at court.

His feelings of jealousy had then been compounded when he had watched Jeta dance with Berit not once but twice and seeing how her face lit up with laughter at whatever tales Berit was entertaining her with.

Then after Ehlana had taken Berit away to talk business to, he had danced with her himself. They had not talked, as he could not seem to remember even the most simple of words when he held Jeta's warm soft body in his arms. After a while though she had started to act odd and had started to shiver and after he asked whether she was cold, she had excused herself for some fresh air.

He had of course done the chivalrous thing and followed her to inquire on whether or not she felt well and if she needed any help.

And she had kissed him. Without warning and without any reason he could see.

Her kiss had made him feel like he had fire running through his veins and had set his mind and his body in flames and when he had kissed her back it had been Jeta who deepened the kiss further - yet afterward she had looked so confused, so lost and she had apologized and run. With no explanation as to why she had kissed him

If there was one thing he was sure of thought was the fact that Jeta was not a morally loose woman. It did not seem to be in her nature or personality that he could see. So then why did she kiss him?

Loneliness?

Too much wine?

Did she have a fever?

Shaking his head he could still not come up with an answer. Should he then talk to her about the kiss, he wondered to himself. No he decided it would probably be the gentlemanly thing to do to let it be.

Stripping out of his clothes Bevier started to get ready for bed, yet the question on why Jeta kissed him still lingered over his head.

It was another typical Cimmura winter day, the sky was grey and dark and the wind howled around the palace walls as a steady falling rain drizzle soaked the poor guards who were on patrol.

Inside however was a different story as Jeta, Ehlana, Sparhawk and the other sat around in comfy chairs chatting as they enjoying the heat radiating from the lively fire that was burning in Ehlana's marble fireplace.

Finishing off an conversation with her husband Kalten, Alean turned to Jeta and asked quietly "So Jeta maybe you could tell us more about your past" laughing she teased "Or would that be your future"

Looking up from the book she was reading Jeta smiled and asked, "What do you want to know?"

Also tuning into the conversation Ehlana chipped in "Everything. What made you chose at career in the navy? Isn't that a bit unusual"

"No" Jeta denied, "Not in my time, as a matter of fact at least a third of the navy is made up of woman. And as for why a chose a career in the Navy well I guess I always had a bit of a fascination with the ocean. It just seemed to… I don't know call to me."

"Call to you" Sparhawk asked her voice laced with amusement. By now Jeta had the full attention of everyone in the room.

"I know it sounds weird" Jeta smiled at the broken nosed knight "But I always feel calmer around water. Anyway both my cousin and my uncle on my father's side were in the Navy and the tales they used to tell use to fascinate me when I was a young child and I don't know the idea to join up as well just stuck.

"Was it hard?" Alean queried.

"WestPoint, the naval academy was and so was SEAL Training, I did think I would never make it a couple of times." Jeta conceded "But I managed to pull myself through it all and I made a lot of good friends on the way and I have seen a lot of places most people never will" Laughing Jeta flashed a smile at the Queen "You know what they say after all, join the Navy see the world."

"So do you miss it" Bevier threw in

"Sometimes" Jeta admitted "I mean I put so much time and effort into my career and I sacrificed so much to get where I was that it is hard to accept that it was for nothing."

"Including your fiancé "Kalten asked his blue eyes curious.

"I didn't sacrifice Brody for my career" Jeta hotly denied, "It's just that it is hard to work a relationship where you never see your partner."

"Yet a lot of people in this century manage it. A lot of knights don't see their family for years at a time as they are off serving god and country" Sir Ulath injected.

Turning to face the huge Genedian Jeta looked at him quizzically "And how many of the relationship in this century contain two working people"

"I don't understand" Sir Ulath frowned at her.

"The difference is" Jeta elaborated "That both Brody and I worked. I wasn't just sitting at home waiting for him to come home as I nursing a child in my arms with a bunch of others at my feet. It wasn't just _his_ work that took him away, _mine_ took me away as well and that was the problem. If he had leave I didn't and if I had leave he didn't. Neither of us was ever in Pearl at the same time."

"Pearl?" Bevier asked quizzically

"Pearl Harbour" Jeta smiled at him "The U.E.O base that we worked out of."

"Did you live on base when you weren't at sea" Ehlana asked her face reflecting her curiosity.

"No" Jeta replied "I had an apartment in Pearl Harbour and when I had a few months shore leave I usually based myself there." Wrinkling her nose she recalled, "Although I had to stay in a hotel for my last shore leave as I was having the placed renovated."

Frowning Bevier asked "An apartment? Did you live alone then?"

Without thinking Jeta replied "For the last two years yes"

Turning an inquiring gaze on her Ehlana inquired "And before that"

Mentally hitting herself for leaving herself open to that question Jeta froze, not sure how to answer Ehlana's question without lying. After all with the strict moral standards of the century she was presently in, she doubted the people surrounding her would approve of her answer.

"I had a flat mate" she said evasively hoping that Ehlana would be satisfied with her answer and drop the subject.

Unfortunately for Jeta the Queen looked intrigued and did not dropped the matter as Jeta had hoped but instead continued to ask "Oh who?"

Thinking quick Jeta replied shortly "A friend"

Laughing Ehlana asked, "Does this friend have a name"

Not really used to lying Jeta just looked at Ehlana as she considered her options. Either she could lie and give them a false name or she could tell them the truth - that she had lived with her ex-fiancé out of wedlock for 3 years before their break up something that would be considered immoral in this century and that by sharing this information with them she risked incurring the disapproval of her new friends. After all, she thought in sudden amusement, as the nurse had said in Robin Hood: Men in Tights; no ding ding without a wedding ring.

Shaking her head Jeta banished that thought, when had she ever cared about the options of other people? And it wasn't as if she was ashamed of anything she had done in the past.

Trying to look calm Jeta causally studied her fingernails before she answered "Actually it was my ex fiancé James Brody"

Looking horrified Bevier stared at her "You lived with that man out of wedlock?"

Shrugging her shoulder's Jeta replied with faked nonchalance "Actually it's pretty common in my time. First you live with the person you're having a relationship with to make sure you are compatible with them and can live together without killing each other, and then if you choose to, you get married."

Her eyebrows raising Ehlana repeated, "If you choose to?"

"Yes" confirmed Jeta "Marriage in my time isn't as important as it is here. After all it's only a piece of paper and not even permanent."

Looking confused Sparhawk inquired "What do you mean not permanent. Not even Archprelate Dolmant can set aside a marriage after it has been consummated."

"Maybe here but in my time" Jeta said, "If two people want to end their marriage all they have to do is file for divorce and that is how two thirds of marriages end in my time."

"Divorce" exclaimed Bevier looking very shocked "And the church permits this?"

Nodding Jeta simply said, "Yes"

Still looking a bit shocked Ehlana asked "So how long did you… live with James Brody"

"Three years" Jeta replied "We bought the apartment in our third year of the academy. We lived in it whenever we had leave during our training and then when we had shore leave when we got our permanent positions. After we broke up, Brody moved out and insisted I kept the apartment" shrugging she added "Actually he insisted I kept everything we brought together in the relationship. Which was why I was having the flat renovated - to get rid of old memories?"

"That was generous of him," Alean murmured.

"Yeah" Jeta agreed, "I tried to get him to agree to let me sell it but he signed the deed over to me and said if I did sell it that he wouldn't touch any money I tried to give to him. He did the same with the rest of our stuff - he wouldn't even let me give him back his engagement ring and I mailed that to him."

"Where is it" Talen asked his eyes bright

Shrugging Jeta extended her right hand and showed off a clauddgh ring, which consisted of a gold band with matching gold hands, a ruby heart and a diamond crown, "He had it remade into this friendship ring - he said that even though our relationship was over, our friendship would last forever."

His eyes troubled Bevier asked quietly "And you still wear it"

Jeta turned to the man she had just recently admitted to herself that she had feelings for and tried to explain, "Yes, he's still my friend, my best friend."

Ehlana looked at Jeta and asked a question that had been on her mind for the last week "If you were back in America for that message, would you of given your relationship with Brody another chance?"

Jeta stared at the ceiling and wondered how to answer that. Would she of taken Brody back? Would she of taken the commission on seaQuest if it had been offered to her?

She realised that if she hadn't come here, hadn't discovered these new feelings for another man then she probably would of so opening her mouth she said "Probably. I mean the only reason we broke up in the first place is we never got to see each other and didn't even know when we ever would again".

Leaning forward Ehlana added "And if you were sent back now?"

Frowning Jeta wondered how she was going to answer that question without giving away her newfound feelings for Bevier. She knew that if she was sent back to America now that there was no way that she could renew a relationship with Jim now, not with how she now felt for Bevier.

So shrugging she answered, "I don't know. Probably." Trying to cut this conversation short before she landed herself in hot water by revealing anything else she really shouldn't, Jeta looked out the window and saw an excuse to escape this conversation so quickly pulling herself to her feet she smiled at the assorted people in the room and casually said "I don't know about you people but seeing as how the rain has stopped, I think I might go stretch my legs with a walk outside." And trying not to look to hurried she made a break for a door.

Frowning Ehlana called after her "But it may start raining again in a few minutes"

Turning around to face her Jeta wrinkled her nose and replied "Oh well so I'll take a cape with me. It's only water I won't melt. Anyway I'm not used to being cooped up, I need fresh air".

Watching Jeta leave the room, Bevier stood up and said "I better go with her, make sure she doesn't over do it and get a chill."

Jeta was just stepping into the palace gardens with a cape in one hand when Bevier caught up with her. Walking silently for a few minutes together Jeta finally turned towards Bevier and asked "What are you doing out here"

"Keeping you company" Bevier's replied "Unless you want to be alone?"

"No" Jeta said "That's okay" then lapsed back into silence

They continued to walk, the silence between them awkward. They still hadn't talk about the kiss they had shared nearly a week ago, neither one of them wanting to be the first to bring it up.

The deafening silence's continued for nearly another ten minutes until Jeta couldn't take it anymore and stopping in her tracks she turned to the handsome man beside her and said "Look Bevier, I know things have been awkward between us since what happened last week after the dinner party, but we're both adults and I think we should talk about it."

Turning to face her Bevier shrugged as he forced his face into an expression of impassiveness and then he asked the question that had been haunting him for the past week "Okay why did you kiss me then?"

Blinking Jeta wondered how she was going to answer THAT question without further incriminating herself. Let me see, Jeta thought to herself, what's a plausible excuse.

It was just a split second, well minute really, of insanity?

I had too much to drink?

I plead the fifth?

Trying not to look Bevier in the eye Jeta finally mumbled, "I don't really know?" Even as she mentally berated herself /_liar you knew exactly what you were doing/. _

His face still stoic Bevier retorted, "So do you usually go around kissing strange men?"

Anger spilled through Jeta at that statement and she angrily retorted "Only if they're cute" and started to walk away

Keeping up with her Bevier said "So I'm cute then"

Flipping back her hair and increasing her walking pace to a near run Jeta replied angrily, "When you're not being a sanctimonious prick"

Reaching over to catch Jeta arm, Bevier pulled her to a halt and said in a deadly quiet voice his eyes hurt "I'm a sanctimonious prick?"

Looking down at the grass Jeta muttered, "Sometimes, you don't approve of what I told everyone in there do you."

Now it was Bevier's turn to avert his eyes "You don't understand. I've been brought up to be a true son of god and too believe the only time… intimate relations is right is between husband and wife"

Looking at Bevier in disbelief Jeta blurted out "So what are you a virgin? I don't think so"

Not with the way he kissed her and the way his hands had roamed freely on her body.

Bevier felt his face flame bright red "We're not talking about me."

Jeta's eyes hardened and she lashed out "No? Why not? If we can discuss my sex life surely we can discuss yours. Turnabout is fair play sweetie or don't you know that"

His face flaming even redder - Jeta had never thought skin that olive could go that red - Bevier said angrily "I don't have a sex life"

"Neither have I for two years. So what you've never been with a woman?" Jeta shook her raven head in disbelief "I don't believe that. Not with the way you kiss."

"Maybe once or twice when I was younger and wasn't as committed to my religion as I am now" Bevier said not quite believing the conversation he was having with Jeta "But that was years ago"

"Yeah well I have one long term relationship and I'm a whore and you have how many one night stands and you're a what? A stud?" Jeta laughed cynically "It's good to know the usual double standards are still alive and kicking"

Bevier's expression softened at this and he reached over to take one of Jeta's hands in his own "I don't think you're a whore"

Jeta felt tears welling up in her eyes that she couldn't control and she sniffed unladylike "Yeah well you act like you do. I mean anytime the subject of Brody and me comes up your face looks like you've been sucking on a lemon"

Feeling like a total cad at the tears glistened in Jeta's eyes Bevier captured Jeta's other hand so he was holding both her hands in his, and pulled her closer "I don't mean too"

Tears now running down her face Jeta whispered, "Then why do you"

Looking into Jeta's tear filled blue eyes it didn't even occur to Bevier to lie "Maybe I'm jealous"

Sniffing Jeta shook her head in disbelief "Of what"

Leaning in closer, Bevier brushed one hand against Jeta's cheek and cupped it "Of the fact that you love him, of the fact that you are so obviously miserable being stuck in this century without him"

"I…." Jeta started then broke off, after all what could she really say without having the truth spill out and she was certain Bevier would not want to hear that her misery of being stuck in this century was rapidly fading as her feelings for him, Bevier, deepened. Bevier may be a little jealous of her relationship of Brody but what did that really mean anyway?

That he was attracted to her?

Well it didn't change the fact that she was completely unsuitable for him, a fact that after the physical desire for her drained away he would certainly be reminded of.

"It's okay" Bevier smiled wanly at her "You obviously loved him very much so why wouldn't you be miserable now you know that if you hadn't been sent back into the past that you would be with him now."

Smiling tightly at him Jeta forced herself to start walking once more in a desperate attempt not to fling herself into the handsome Cyrinic arms and declare the fact that she would rather be with him, Bevier, and that she didn't think it was Brody she was in love with anymore.

Bevier watched her for a minute before following her once again.


End file.
